1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of polymers of inorganic acid salts of monoallylamine or N-substituted monoallylamines.
2. Prior Art
As is well known, allyl compounds are hard to polymerize with an ordinary radical initiator, and usually there can merely be produced polymers thereof with a low degree of polymerization in a low yield. The reason is accounted for by the fact that there takes place a selftermination reaction due to a reaction between the allylic hydrogen atoms and the radical. This reaction is usually referred to as allylic degradative chain transfer.
This fact is a common knowledge to the polymer chemists and mentioned in many literatures and books (for example, C. E. Schildknecht: Allyl Compounds and their Polymers, Wiley-Interscience, 1973, pp. 29-30, and R. C. Laible: Chem. Rev., 58, pp. 807-843 (1958)).
The same holds true with monoallylamine which is a kind of allyl compounds, and no literature is yet available which reports the successful obtainment of corresponding polymers of monoallylamine in a high yield by use of an ordinary radical initiator or ionic initiator.
Quite recently, one of the present inventors (Harada) found that polymers can be obtained easily and in a high yield by polymerizing inorganic acid salts of monoallylamine in a polar solvent by using an azo-type radical initiator containing a group having cationic nitrogen atoms in the molecule, and a patent application has been filed on this finding under Japanese Patent Application No. 54988/83 (Laid-Open No. 201811/83).
The present inventors have extensively carried out polymerization of inorganic acid salts of monoallylamine in a polar solvent by using azo-type polymerization initiators of various structures and found that the polymerization performance of these initiators is greatly affected by the structure thereof, and their relation was reported (33rd Annual Meeting of Japan Polymer Society, A Collection of Preliminary Papers No. 2, page 84 (1984)).